The Dark Gift
by TheImmortalIris
Summary: An extraordinary past written about the life of a young man's mortality and how it was stolen for something better.... much better. No slash. Slight HGDM romance later in the story.


_A/N: This story is dedicated to my best fwend, Bunch!!! The one person Draco Malfoy belongs to!! I'm writing this story because I _love_ vampires and I thought that Draco has, like, the right features for a vampire!! Anyways, there are some stuff here that are just based on _my_ theories like what's gonna to a wizard or witch when he/she turns into an immortal so it's not some logic thing._

_To Bunch: Review, pal!! Pwease?!_

_Anywho!! The story…_

_Disclaimer: Only Marcus, no one else. No one steals him!! He's _my_ vampire!!! MINE!!!! You can borrow him, though… :)_

~*~

Prologue 

            Blood poured upon the forest floor, covering the brown soil with its dark crimson colors. Hands of fading life began to reach out but fell mutely at the sides of the fresh corpse leaving a wide trail of agonizing disgust along the heart of the wide- eyed attacker. He paled at the bloody scene he had just created, his face shone with a thick coat of perspiration, something that so rarely happened it felt unnatural to him. His legs shook beneath him, denying his silent plea to hold him upright.

            His victim's open shocked eyes stared up at him; gray cobalt eyes watched him silently behind lifeless borders of only God knows where. Her long black hair spilled about the ground in tangles caused by the futile struggle that had occurred only a few minutes ago, coated with crimson. Tiny red rivulets ran down the corners of her gaping mouth leaving a thin line of blood vertically along her horizontal cheeks. Her clothes that had recently turned him on were now disgustingly dyed red as with her flesh.

            Tears clouded Draco's vision and mercifully blurred Pansy Parkinson's mangled form but all came back to focus as he blinked once or twice. Nausea engulfed him and reeled him backwards as it completely liquefied the last solid feelings in his calves causing him to pull the medieval sword that was still buried deep into Parkinson's gut too swiftly the body lurched so lifelike, vomit rose up from his throat spewing through his parted lips and staining his blood- splattered chin and jaw.

            Draco reflexively lifted his numb hand and placed it over his mouth, only to feel the taste of her salty blood that clung to his palm. His hands reeked with the stench of her irreversible death bringing up more vomit to flood his mouth. The blonde, still clinging to the stolen weapon, fell upon his knees and barfed only inches away from the body, which somehow gave him a bit of relief. He feared that he might've desecrated the body further more than he already did.

            Draco crawled backwards a few inches unable to endure the stench that began to emit from the carcass. The sun's last rays that shone through the canopy of the Forbidden Forest began to fade as night came to take its place. His eyes swept across the soiled ground and onto the bloody weapon that lay in his hands. He swiftly wiped away the crimson with a small patch of grass nearby before throwing aside in case the gamekeeper, Hagrid, came across the object.

            The blonde looked down upon his clothes, spots of red splattered across his navy blue shirt and jeans. He searched for his robe that was earlier throne aside when Parkinson attempted to have sex with him but failed as Draco came to meet her there not to make love but to accuse her of lies and mockery of his intelligence.

_Can't believe she was fucking someone else._

            Malfoy slid his slender arms into the dark sleeves of his black robe and pulled it tightly over his stained clothing. He dug through the pockets and pulled out his wand. She cannot be found, he will _not_ be found out about. "_Incendio_." He whispered and sparks flew out from the tip of his wand setting Parkinson's body aflame. The sight was not entertaining at all; Draco turned away, his back now facing the burning corpse, the warmth of the fire licking at the back of his thighs luxuriously but he felt no pleasure.

            The young wizard began to walk away, away from the mess he created somehow unintentionally. He ran his hands through his platinum hair, not caring if he spoilt it with blood and vomit. Such relief began to wash over him, relief that he would never have to see his now _ex_- girlfriend's decapitated form.

"Draco…" 

            A soft gentle whisper resounding in his ear. Draco froze, the musical voice lulled to him with so much familiarity he felt fear tickle the nape of his neck… or was it someone_ breathing_ against the nape of his neck? Draco felt like running. Every fiber in him wanted to flee. His soul screamed the command but his legs felt like lead and remained rooted to the ground. He was afraid to look back, afraid of he might see but it seemed like some invisible force turned his head and dared him to look over his shoulder.

            There was heat, so much heat, they burned his eyes painfully but he couldn't close them. Orange flames licked his face and neck. Somehow, his whole body had turned around facing the burning undead body of Pansy. Her hollow eyes stared intently into his as she reached out her burnt decomposed arms to him and wrapped him up into a deadly embrace, _death's_ embrace. _"My love, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"_ her melodic voice rang in his ears but Draco did not fall under her charm. Her twisted face drew close to his as Draco struggled underneath her unbelievable strength failing to escape. He kicked and screamed but she drew closer and closer… so close…… _"My precious killer…"_

            Draco woke up, sweaty and cold, unevenly breathing. He sat upright, a silver tear slipping down his face. Weeks have come go since Pansy's death and still, the memory of his crime was so perfectly instilled in his mind, haunting him as a nightmare that came to visit him almost every night to accuse him. The only nights that it never came to his sleep were the nights when he'd be too frightened to drift into sleep at all, staying awake till the sun rose.

The shock slowly wore off as the days passed but the agony of realization to murder still burned his heart. The unbearable guilt. So long had he waited to kill someone, to… to let the evil inside him he knew so well come out and bring death to another being yet when he had done just that, it felt unexpectedly disgusting and wrong and now, he felt so much unknown vulnerability in him, shame clutched at his insides tightly. He hadn't known that it would be this way. So much spilt blood. He hadn't expected it to sicken him at all. In fact he thought it would bring merciless joy and delight to him but instead the blood on his hands brought him a heavy burden of anguish.

The young blonde buried his face into both his trembling hands sighing heavily. How had he gotten himself into so much trouble? If he had only been able to control his anger none of this would have happened. He'd sleep just fine, wake up the next morning and meet with his lovely Pansy and maybe even run into Potter, Weasley and his Mudblood friend, Granger and throw some insults however none of that was possible now for what was done is done and none could be altered even for all the riches Draco would be willing to give in exchange.

~*~

Okay, that was crap, wasn't it? Anyways, don't flame me though!! Just email me if you hated it!! Except for you, Bunch, you can only tell me you loved it. Okay? Okay. I wrote this for you!! The next chapter may take long, I'm writing two stories at the same time. It's a bad bad habit. Sigh… anywho, tell me what ya think!!


End file.
